escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dictionary of Uncertain Terms
At one point or another, the girls and I thought that we should explain some of the explainable in-jokes. So new people understand the Lulz and we can link them back to this. And we should also point out that we never lie, that cut text and pre-completion summary lines are never hints as to who we want to see in a post, that we have absolutely no sense of humor, and that Mandy is always on top of tags in a timely manner. Always. Oh and we will randomly hop between different games without warning while we're talking. You're not expected to follow this and you might go mad trying. The Terms: Butter of Evil, Nutella of Evil, and I-Can’t-Believe-It’s-Not-Butter of Evil - Once upon a time, Caz, Halo, and Mandy were in a chat room. Halo did something typically evil of her (it likely involved character torture of some sort), and was thus proclaimed the most evil of evil, or, the Butter of Evil. If something is butter or buttery, it is evil. Mandy is the Nutella of evil; I believe we have proclaimed her the sweetest of evils (though … she plays Tory. explain to me how this is sweet?). Caz is the ICBINB of Evil, because she is not quite as Evil as Halo - but is close. one!brain - Caz, Mandy, and Halo share a brain. It is sometimes scary, but often you see “Lol one!brain” in chats. It means we’ve drawn the same conclusion at the same time. icons =/= pie '''- stems from the occasional desire to nom delicious icons. Occasinally will crop up in pre-completion summary text. '''essing - when Caz is sleepy, she will hold down the “s” key. When we are said to be “essing”, it means we are sleepy. Someone once posted a tag composed entirely of s. It was for the lulz, and we lul’d. FEATHER SWORD FIRE, etc '''- Certain words have attained caps lock status, given their significance in DM. Backstory can be attained for any of these upon request. '''Mmm, bat - if anyone is at any time distracted by Jacksper (Jackson Rathbone as Jasper), it is because of the bat. …''' - Caz’s response to anything she takes dirty. and oh, she takes so much dirty. ::cough:: i mean, what? Oh, right, the rest of us “…” too. '''* ghosts * - when we flail over things we shouldn’t want to see. (i.e., when we said “lol, wouldn’t it be funny if …” and engaged Sylar and Nenael in a relationship of sorts). We blame such flailings on ghosts. yes!monkeys - It is what Halo has to enable her to tag at the speed of light. yes!monkeys say yes to everything, and then get right on that. everything is lulz - the time of very early morning where everything is effing hysterical, no matter the context or lack thereof. Riverfellians - any boy that needs to have rocks thrown at him. HEATHENS - refer to Growing Up Cullen for in depth reference; essentially is a word used to make Mandy start giggling. Will work into posts when we feel the urge to lean on the fourth wall. Caz will randomly capslock her own personal GUC for Mandy!giggles. If this happens, do not be alarmed; it's not the first time nor will it be the last. Hordes of Thousands - catchphrase. When one of us blatantly lies or denies we have a muse, the response is generally: “I believe you. Thousands wouldn’t” or, more recently "Have you met the thousands?" It has since been determined these mysterious, unnamed ‘thousands’ are, in fact, liars. Some of them show up all the time. The most famous of these seems to be Gabe; Mandy is convinced he is stalking her; he occasionally raids the fridge. If you see the words "Oh hi, Gabe" you'll know the thousands have just shown up and someone is, without doubt, lying. FOR NO REASON - '''This stems from an IM session in which it was insinuated that a couple of our characters were doing something 'for no reason' which we, being the snippy bitches we can be, thought was friggen outlandish. At any rate, every so often one of us will say their pup is doing something 'for no reason' which usually ends in the rest of us following suit with FOR NO REASON '''Llama - This is code for the drama llama, who is basically the anthropomorphic personification of in-game dramas. His name is E, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone. The phrase went something like this in its original incarnation: "Tell the llama to pack up his drama and get out of the savannah." To which one Nate added: "Or the Maven of Music is going to bust a cap in his ass." 'Maven of Music: '''This is apparently Caz's superhero alter ego. Shhhh, is sooper seekrit. It essentially started when Caz had to load an ipod for someone because she is, evidently, the maven of music. It was then revealed that she fights crime in her sleep and wears an outfit that consists of black spandex pants with red trim and an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini top. For illustration on this, please go here (Thx to Nate for the illustration) The likeness? Is ''uncanny.